Dream Boy
by Flexi Lexi
Summary: Hermione is having dreams about a boy - but she doesn't know who. Hermione thinks it's someone from Hogwarts, but she's not sure. Is it possible that Hermione is falling in love with someone who doesn't even exist? *Please read and review*
1. Chapitre Une

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, themes, etc are mine. I wish they were but alas, they are not. I'll just have to sit around staring at Tom Felton in my spare time then.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please read and review. Many thanks to the wonderful Omelette du Fromage for inspiration and such. Oh, and by the way, I fixed it! Yay!  
  
¤  
  
Hermione Granger sat up abruptly in bed, her blankets twisted around her feet. As she took a deep breath in, Hermione looked around, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Of course," Hermione thought out loud. "Of course. Just Hogwarts, just my bed, the same bed I've been sleeping in for the past six years."  
  
Hermione thought about the dream she'd just woken from; it was the same dream she'd been having since school started nearly a month ago. It was a sweet dream, a comforting dream, but one that Hermione was afraid of. In the dream, there was a boy with blank eyes and beautiful hands. He held Hermione close and whispered sweet nothings to her; and every night that she had the dream, Hermione and the boy got closer and closer. Tonight Hermione and the boy were mere inches apart, their lips almost touching.  
  
"But it's just a dream," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione looked at the bed next to hers and noticed that she had woken her friend, Lavender Brown. "Hermione, go to sleep, it's three in the morning. We have a potions project right after breakfast, remember?" Lavender stopped talking and noticed that Hermione was no longer listening, but gazing longingly out the window. "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Lavender, just fine. I'll go back to sleep now."  
  
But Hermione could not sleep. Once she knew Lavender had gone off into the world of dreams and fantasies again, Hermione got out of bed, grabbed a book from her shelf, and went down to the common room. Hermione lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down on one of the plush red couches. She opened her book, Tricky Tasks to Bewilder Your Friends, and absentmindedly began flipping through the pages.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing up so early?" Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best friends, sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. I was just reading."  
  
"Hermione, you were looking straight into the fire. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking, I suppose."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thinking? Oh, no, what has the world come to? Hermione Granger is up at three o'clock thinking! So what were you thinking of?"  
  
Hermione laughed and her friend's behavior and took a deep breath, snuggling further into the warm depths of the couch.   
  
"I've been having this dream. Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry! I'm not having the type of dreams you do. It's this dream I've been having for a month or so, and it's always the same, but the ending always goes a bit further than before."  
  
"Alright, you've caught my interest. Tell me a what happens in this dream."  
  
"Well, it's always outside by the lake and sometimes it's snowing, but tonight it wasn't. Tonight the air seemed crisp and there were beautiful flowers all about. I'm standing under a tree and there's this boy, I don't remember who the boy is, though. I never see his face, and if I do, I just can't remember it when I wake up. Anyway, this boy and I talk by the tree, and I always laugh at what he says, and he always holds my hand. For some reason, this boy makes me feel special. It's almost as if the dream Hermione is in love with this boy. But that's silly, isn't it?" Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking at his hands but was obviously listening intently. "So at the end of the dream, well, normally we just walk back toward the castle, but tonight we stayed under the tree. Tonight the boy in my dream leaned in and – oh, you don't want to hear this."  
  
"No, no, I don't mind. It's actually quite interesting. My dreams are never anything like yours. So did this boy in your dream kiss you?"  
  
"Well, that's the funny thing. He was kind of just standing there, holding me, and it looked like he was going to kiss me, but he just paused right in front of my face. He didn't do anything, just looked into my eyes. It was frightening, almost."  
  
"Do you remember what color his eyes were?"  
  
¤  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it so abruptly, but Harry's last line kind of leads into the next chapter. What did you think? Please review and tell me everything; good stuff, bad stuff, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc. My writing partially relies on what you think, so let me know!  
  
Unfortunately, I won't be able to update on a regular basis because I've got tons of school and sleep to catch up on. Next week is spring break, so I'll try to write as much as possible then. Thanks so much.  
  
~The Flexi Child 


	2. Chapitre Deux

Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time? They aren't mine . . . or are they?  
  
A/N: Many thanks to my lovely reviewers. You rock my socks. Oh, and if you don't know who you are (though you really should), here are your names: Mia Phoenixfeather, fierydragn, ILUVFFS, Hermione Double, and omelette du fromage. Thanks so much!  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I realize I said I wouldn't update every other day, but that doesn't mean it should take me over a month. Of course, I do have more than one chapter for you today! Yay! Just don't expect this all the time. And here it is . . .  
  
¤  
  
Draco Malfoy's icy grey eyes skimmed over the Great Hall. He was looking for something, though he wasn't quite sure what. Draco gazed past the Hogwarts' staff table, the near empty Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and landed on the middle of the Gryffindor table. Hermione Granger was sitting with her head on Harry Potter's shoulder, looking forlorn. Harry's arm was around Hermione, as though he was comforting her.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with Granger,' Draco thought absently. 'Not that I care . . . much,' a voice at the back of his head added.  
  
Draco had found himself thinking of Hermione a lot recently, and not just in a typical "she's a dirty Mudblood" fashion. He kept picturing himself holding Hermione, walking down the halls, her fingers interlocked with his. Just now Draco felt the sudden want to kiss away Hermione's frown, and couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  
  
"I don't pity her, do I?" Draco wondered out loud. "And I know I don't fancy her . . . "  
  
"Who? Who don't you fancy, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Ginny Weasley. Someone thought I fancied her."  
  
"Don't let it bother you, Draco. As long as you know it's not true, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Draco smiled at Pansy, wondering when she became so smart on the subject. Ge glanced over at the Gryffindor table again, only to see Hermione looking back at him. She quickly turned away, blushing.  
  
¤  
  
A/N: So, have you figured out who that boy in the dream was? Kind of obvious, really. Anywho, I'm off to get the third chapter started. Yay! Be sure to review. Thanks so much!  
  
Love always,  
  
The Flexi Child 


	3. Chapitre Trois

Disclaimer: Tom Felton is hiding in my closet. Draco Malfoy (or any other member of the Harry Potter world) is not.  
  
A/N: Hah! Don't you just love me? Two chapters in one day. Très amusant. Indeed . . .  
  
¤  
  
"Alright everyone, pair up and get the ingredients for the Mongerite Potion. Do remember that certain ingredients are highly poisonous when not mixed properly with the other parts and," Snape paused to look directly at Neville Longbottom, "I'm sure we don't want any little incidents to occur.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying not to feel too sorry for Neville. After all, he had been the cause of many accidents in the potions class and more than once had Hermione been the poor, unsuspecting victim of the occurrences.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Hermione seemed to hear Harry's voice at the back of her head.  
  
"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at her friend.  
  
"You don't mind if Ron and I are partners? Will you manage on your own?  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
Harry got up and walked to another table with Ron. As they sat down, Hermione looked around the class and realized that there was no one left for her to partner up with. Suddenly, Hermione felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She turned her head slightly and saw Draco, with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, sitting next to her. Hermione's throat caught in her chest.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" She managed to get out.  
  
"Seeing as how everyone else has a partner, we're stuck together. Believe me, Granger, I want to be stuck with you just as much as you want to be with me."  
  
As Draco spoke, he realized his words were not at all true; he didn't know whether Hermione wanted to be with him or not, but he did know that at that moment, he would have given anything to be a few inches closer to her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, looking down at her desk. "Well, maybe we'd better get started."  
  
She got up and began walking to the front of the room to get the supplies and stopped when she felt a warm hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't. Just stay here. We don't need the supplies." Hermione looked at Draco in awe. "I've made this potion before. It's none too special and there's really nothing to it. Plus, Snape couldn't care less if we did the assignment or not." Hermione opened her mouth in protest but Draco went on before she could speak. "And what's more, you've probably made this potion before, too. I bet you could write a five foot paper on it with your eyes closed. Hermione, let's just talk."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Hermione– "  
  
"Stop. You called me Hermione. Something is wrong here. Something is terribly wrong. What are you doing Malfoy?"  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Yesterday I was a 'Mudblood.' Just a few minutes ago I was 'Granger.' Why am I suddenly 'Hermione?' Why the sudden change?"  
  
"It just happened; I wasn't thinking." Hermione snorted and turned away. "Hermione, what's wrong? I can call you Granger again if it makes you feel any better, but what's going on?" Draco lightly put a hand on Hermione's arm. She didn't move. "You've looked so sad all morning and I'd just like to know what's going on."  
  
Hermione scooted her chair farther away from Draco.  
  
"Fine," he said, taking his hand away. "If that's the way you want to play it, you can go back to being 'Mudblood' again.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with glazed eyes and then down at the table in front of them. She wrung her hands together, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Draco her problem.  
  
"There's this boy . . . " She started.  
  
¤  
  
A/N: I'm having so much fun with this story. Kind of iffy about this chapter, but I'm sure all writers get that. Oh, if you get a chance, please check out my poetry and such on FictionPress.net under the same name as this one. Also review it. Reviews are good.  
  
I've started on the next chapter and I have an idea of where this story is going, but it may take a while to update and such. I promise not to have updates more than a couple of weeks apart, though. That was cruel of me.  
  
Just to be insanely random, in your review of this chapter (you are reviewing, right?), tell me your favorite musical. I bet no one has done this before. Have fun! Until next time . . . 


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling and Harry Potter is not mine. Gar.  
  
A/N: Wow, très pathetique on my part. I have written chapter four . . . I just didn't realize it. So w00t many times over for I have three new chapters in one day. *grins wildly*  
  
Mmm, by the way, this chapter is a flashback to this morning . . . as in the first chap– wait. No. The second chapter. Wait, no. It comes between the first and second chapters. Kind of. Oh, I so have this figured out! It starts a little before Draco comes into the Great Hall and ends at the same time that the second chapter ends. Yes! I so figured it out. You should be very proud. Lots of brain work on my part.  
  
¤  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, immediately seeing Harry, who was one of about five people at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry," she said, sitting down. "Harry, I figured it out. I mean, I remembered it." Harry looked up at Hermione with great interest. "The boy in the dream had grey eyes."  
  
Hermione slumped down, looking defeated.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that? Do you have something against grey eyes?"  
  
"Harry, who do we know with grey eyes?" Harry shrugged. "Malfoy, Harry. Draco Malfoy has grey eyes. The boy in the dream was Malfoy."  
  
A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Hermione, it's alright. I mean, it's just a dream, isn't it? It's not as though Malfoy is trying to do anything to you in real life."  
  
"Oh, you don't understand. I think – well, this is going to sound absurd," Hermione let out a sour laugh, "but I think I'm in love with the boy in the dream."  
  
"You mean Malfoy?" Harry had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"No, not Malfoy, stupid! Well, yes, Malfoy, but the boy in the dream isn't actually Malfoy." After seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Hermione went on. "The boy in the dream looks like Malfoy, but it can't really be him because he was too sweet and too good and too . . . wonderful."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don't really know what to say, Hermione. If you think this dream means something, though, I'll help you figure it out. I promise I'm here for you one-hundred percent, even if I don't fully agree with what you're doing."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You're a great friend."  
  
As Harry went back to his breakfast, Hermione found her gaze wondering toward the Slytherin table, resting on Draco Malfoy. She thought about her dream and wondered if it really did mean something. When she noticed Draco looking intently back at her, Hermione turned quickly away, blushing.  
  
¤  
  
A/N: You know what? After I propose to Draco (Omelette du Fromage should get that bit . . . ) and he rejects me because he already has Hermione, I'm going for Harry. Not the Harry in the movie, though. Not too fond of Daniel Radcliffe. I'm going after the Harry in my head, because he's mega sweet. I mean, look how perfect he's being to Hermione! Well, I'll admit, I did have a crush on Harry from the book a few years ago, but what did I know? I was just an immature little thirteen year old. Having fun with that . . . 


End file.
